


I wonder what I'd be, without you.

by abigail_frank



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Arguing, Denial of Feelings, Grumpy Master, Last Kiss, Love/Hate, M/M, Mentioned Rose Tyler, Polski | Polish, isn't he always?
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 01:01:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4899496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abigail_frank/pseuds/abigail_frank
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doktor i Mistrz pakują się w tarapaty, jak to zwykle bywa w ich przypadku. Tym razem jednak nie wszystko kończy się szczęśliwie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Opowiadanie miało być pierwszym, które opublikuję tutaj po angielsku, ale uznałam, że polską wersję też mogę napisać.

Wybuch powalił go na ziemię. Upadł, nie słysząc nic oprócz świdrującego mu w głowie przeciągającego się pisku, zagłuszającego wszystkie odgłosy dookoła niego i poczucia, że pulsujący ból rozsadzi go w każdej chwili. Wcisnął zakrwawione palce w wilgotny grunt, zaciskając zęby z całej siły, jakby tym sposobem mógł uchronić się od cierpienia.

Nadchodzącą fala kolejnej eksplozji przewróciła go na plecy i wyrzuciła do tyłu, prosto pod próg walącego się statku. Jego czaszka pulsowała tępym bólem, czuł paraliżujący ból w kościach, kłucie w obu jego sercach. Próbował się podnieść, aby ujść z drogi zapadającym się ścianom, ale był zbyt osłabiony na to, by nawet się poruszyć.

Gdy zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że dziób statku ze zwłokami Whisper Manów w zatrważającym tempie zbliża się w jego kierunku, ostatkiem sił podczołgał się pod zwaloną kolumnę i zakrył głowę dłońmi, po czym przygryzł wargę, aż poczuł krew spływającą mu po brodzie, jakby to miało teraz jakiekolwiek znaczenie. W tej chwili potrafił tylko bezgłośnie prosić o ratunek tysiące bogów, których spotkał, w których nie wierzył.

W jednym momencie żar i palący ból zmiażdżył niemalże wszelkie resztki jego świadomości, gdy masywne ruiny zwaliły się w miejsce, w którym czekał na wybawienie.

Wszystko zaczęło stawać się coraz bardziej odległe i apatyczne, aż w końcu poczuł rozkoszną ciszę zalewającą jego ciało, gdy ciemność przesłoniła mu wszystkie zmysły.

Jego ostatnią świadomym odczuciem były czyjeś ciepłe dłonie chwytające go w pasie i wywlekające spod sterty gruzów i białych trupów.

Zatopił się w tych ramionach, bezszelestnie odpływając.


	2. Chapter 2

Doktor powoli uniósł opuchnięte powieki, a z jego ust wydobył się cichy jęk, spowodowany ciągłym uciążliwym bólem w czaszce. Próbował się poruszyć, ale jakaś siła go powstrzymała. Dopiero teraz dostrzegł, że to dłoń Mistrza napiera na jego klatkę piersiową i przygniata go do łóżka. 

\- Nawet nie myśl o tym, żeby pilotować teraz TARDIS - warknął Mistrz, zabierając rękę i siadając z powrotem na krzesło. Doktor podrapał się po głowie, spoglądając na niego niemrawym wzrokiem. Na czole Mistrza widniała długa poprzeczna rana, twarz i dłonie miał pokryte szramami, a na bandażach, którymi owinięty został jego bok, widać było prześwitujące plamy krwi.

\- To nic takiego - powiedział Mistrz, spostrzegając jego zlękniony wzrok. - I tak mamy szczęście, że w ogóle wyszliśmy z tego cało. Ledwo co zdążyłem cię uratować, proszę bardzo, nie ma za co.

Doktor otarł twarz rękoma.

\- Dziękuję ci - powiedział ochrypłym głosem. Mistrz podał mu szklankę wody, którą Doktor opróżnił jednym haustem. 

Przez nieznośnie dłużącą się chwilę panowała cisza, w której słychać było tylko ciche buczenie TARDIS. W końcu Doktor zdecydował się zadać pytanie, na które nie chciał znać odpowiedzi.

\- Czy Rose... czy Rose żyje? 

Mistrz uśmiechnął się, ale jego oczy pozostały smutne.

\- Tak. Nawet nie musiała leżeć w Pokoju Zero, TARDIS skutecznie ją uchroniła. 

Doktor zmarszczył brwi, kwestionując to, co właśnie usłyszał. Mistrz wywrócił ostentacyjnie oczyma.

\-  Możesz mi zaufać. Nie polecałbym tego, ale techniczne rzecz biorąc, możesz - powiedział, klepiąc go po wierzchu jego dłoni. Doktor powoli odetchnął, bynajmniej nie z ulgą, po czym uniósł się lekko na łóżku i dostrzegł, że ma na sobie piżamę. Zdecydował się tego nie komentować.

\- Możesz mi wyjaśnić, co dokładnie się stało? - zapytał. - Jak doszło do wybuchu, kto jest za niego odpowiedzialny i co się stało z resztą Whisper Manów?

Mistrz tylko wzruszył ramionami.

\- Musiałem wszystko wysadzić. Nie miałem wyboru.

Doktor pokręcił głową. 

\- Oczywiście, że miałeś. Ale twoim priorytetem było pomóc sobie. Chciałeś poczuć, że masz nad nimi kontrolę, potęgę.

\- Proszę, trzymaj swoje morały z daleka ode mnie - warknął Mistrz. - Może chciałem. Może potrzebowałem czegoś, czego ty nie byłeś w stanie mi zaoferować. 

\- Tu nie chodzi o władzę. Tu chodzi o to, co jest dobre, a co złe. 

\- Naprawdę, to niczym się nie różni. 

Doktor odwrócił głowę, aby na niego nie patrzeć. W tej chwili chciał po prostu zaszyć się w jakimś ciemnym kącie i udawać, że nie istnieje. Ale zdawał sobie sprawę z faktu, że ponosi odpowiedzialność za to, co zdarzyło się na statku. Ponieważ ponosi odpowiedzialność za Mistrza i za jego czyny.

\- Myślisz, że masz jakiś wybór, to słodkie i w ogóle, ale przychodzi czas, w którym musisz wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce i zrobić to co do ciebie należy - usłyszał jego głos. Doktor spojrzał na niego z odrazą, kręcąc przecząco głową.

\- Nigdy - wyszeptał, zamykając oczy i osuwając się na poduszki. Mistrz zaśmiał się chrypliwie, pochylając się nad nim.

\- Zabawne, że to mówisz. Może mam tobie przypomnieć dzień, w którym zabiłeś ich wszystkich? Gallifrey? Ostatnia Wielka Wojna Czasu?

\- Przestań - wycedził przez zęby Doktor. - To było konieczne.

\- Tak jak było konieczne to, co ja uczyniłem. Gdybym nie wysadził statku, Whisper Mani nadal by się teleportowali, wyżynając kolejne planety i cywilizacje. O mały włos sam nie zginąłeś, a masz jeszcze czelność robić mi wyrzuty? - syknął Mistrz, czując jak wzbiera się w nim złość. 

\- Nie otarłbym się o śmierć, gdyby nie twoje chore pomysły.

\- Te ścierwa zabiłyby cię samym szeptem! - wrzasnął Mistrz, po czym trzasnął go w policzek z otwartej dłoni. Doktor skrzywił się, parskając gorzkim śmiechem i pocierając obolałą skórę. 

\- To właśnie jesteś ty. Pełen sprzeczności - powiedział cicho. - Pragnę tobie pomóc, ale ty jak zwykle tego nie chcesz. Wysadzając statek, zabiłeś nie tylko naszego wroga, ale również prawie osiemset tysięcy Silurianów. Byli tylko uchodźcami poszukującymi nowego domu. Dlatego to nie sprawia, że jest wszystko w porządku. 

\- To nie sprawia, że mnie to obchodzi - warknął Mistrz, zrywając się z krzesła i ruszając szybkim krokiem w kierunku drzwi. Sięgnął palcami do klamki, ale w ostatnim momencie odwrócił się i spojrzał na Doktora.

\- Wiesz, tak naprawdę, jedyne czego chcesz to przeprosin, ale nie zamierzam przepraszać za to, że istnieję - powiedział spokojnie, opuszczając rękę i ponownie zbliżając się w kierunku Doktora.

\- Myślałem, że wychodzisz - mruknął Doktor, otulając się szczelniej kołdrą.

\- Myślałem, że przestaniesz rzucać swoje uwagi - odgryzł się Mistrz, siadając na krawędzi łóżka i dłonią sięgając do włosów Doktora, po czym muskając je delikatnie. O dziwo, ten nie przejawił chęci, aby oprzeć się temu czułemu gestowi, dlatego Mistrz zdecydował się tego nie przerywać.

Doktor spojrzał w górę, widząc, że TARDIS zrobiła dla niego transparentny pułap. Przed jego oczyma leniwie przepływały mgławice,  galaktyki i komety. Wszystko to układało się w swego rodzaju pozornie chaotyczną układankę, która, po bliższym przypatrzeniu się,  posiadała uderzającą zależność. 

\- Nikt tak naprawdę nie jest sam - szepnął Doktor, opierając głowę na jego ramieniu. - Czy to nie jest pięk...

\- Przerażające? 

 Doktor spojrzał na niego z zatroskaniem. 

\- Dlaczego we wszystkim widzisz negatywy? - zapytał cicho. - Przez nich? - wskazał na centrum Drogi Mlecznej, gdzie wirowała konstelacja Kasterborous. Mistrz tylko skinął głową, nie podejmując rozmowy na ten temat. Doktor wiedział, dlaczego. Gdy Władcy Czasu go wskrzesili, jedynie dlatego, że zdawali sobie sprawę, do jakiego okrucieństwa może się posunąć, nie byli świadomi tego, jak ostro i bezlitośnie w jego psychikę wryje się horror Ostatniej Wielkiej Wojny Czasu. Tak ostro i bezlitośnie, że aż będzie zmuszony zbiec na sam koniec wszechświata, byle tylko uciec przed piekłem, które zrodziło się w sercu ich rodzimej planety. 

\- Bycie żywym, to przywilej, Doktorze - szepnął Mistrz, patrząc mu w oczy. - Przywilej, na który nie zasłużyłem. I ty, również. 

\- A mimo tego, jesteśmy tutaj.

\- Tak. - Mistrz uśmiechnął się do niego, tak, jak robił to swego czasu, gdy jeszcze uczęszczali razem do Akademii. - Ostatni z naszego ludu.

\- Mamy tylko siebie.

Mistrz przyglądał mu się przez chwilę, a następnie sięgnął po wilgotny wacik i zaczął obmywać nim jego zakrwawiony policzek.  Doktor rozchylił usta, aby coś powiedzieć, ale wtedy, w jednej chwili TARDIS wyłączyła przezroczystość i rozległ się dudniący niski dźwięk, który momentalnie zerwał Doktora na nogi.

\- Nie nie nie, nie wstawaj - Mistrz próbował go powstrzymać,  ale Doktor odtrącił jego dłoń i puścił się pędem w stronę pokoju kontrolnego. 

TARDIS była pogrążona w mroku. Jedynym źródłem światła był nikło migający ekran, na którym sonar wskazywał raz po raz znikający z pola widzenia punkcik, zbliżający się w ich stronę w zawrotnym tempie.

\- Wysłali za nami statek - szepnął do siebie Doktor, zaciskając palce na kokpicie TARDIS. - Wspaniale. 

**Author's Note:**

> Wiem, że te potwory nie pojawiły się w erze Dziesiątego Doktora, nie mam również pojęcia, czy mogą one posiadać statek, dlatego prosiłabym o poprawienie mnie, jeżeli coś jest sprzeczne z kanonem. Rozdziały będą krótkie, lecz pojawią się szybko. Każdy kudos się liczy i za każdego ogromnie dziękuję :)


End file.
